


Dean Nightingale

by hernameisgeorge



Series: Down 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, Brothers, Gen, Post-Sacrifice, Sick Sam Winchester, Spoilers For Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was bedridden for a week.</p><p>It took until the third day before he let Dean take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with an idea for a story, then wrote it very quickly. Then I came up with another idea and wrote that one just as fast. They somehow ended up in the same verse, and then a series happened! (Note: neither of those stories were this one.)

Sam was bedridden for a week.

It took until the third day before he let Dean take care of him.

Dean brought him soup and a few saltines every day until he finally stopped throwing up everything else. He even did the airplane thing a few times.

"You feeling okay, Sammy?" he asked when he entered Sam's room with lunch on the eighth day.

Sam was nose-deep in a book from the bunker's ancient archive, which was a good sign. He was also sitting up in his bed, which was a better sign. "I'm fine, Dean."

"On a scale of one to ten? Ten being ready to run a marathon."

"Six," he said, not looking up from the book.

Dean plucked it out of his hands. "C'mon, Sam, you can read that later. Right now you need to eat so you can get your strength back."

Sam huffed and reluctantly accepted the food. "Either give me a sandwich or get a better variety of soups."

"Screw you, I made this soup myself. I even went to the farmer's market and sent Kevin to the butcher's."

Sam nodded placatingly. "I'm sure it's very nice, but I can only take so much chicken noodle."

"Fine, I'll get you a sandwich, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam said as Dean walked out the door.

Dean smiled to himself. It was nice to have done their old name-calling ritual after so long.

He came back a few minutes later with a grilled cheese and handed it to Sam. "Do you want some Goldfish while I'm up?" he teased.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said. "You know, for putting up with me this week."

"You're my brother, it's my job."

**Author's Note:**

> There are five parts to this series so far, but I've been writing everything out of order, so I don't know when the next part will be posted.
> 
> I hope you liked it though, and please let me know if there are any characters or events you'd like to see in these! (Cas makes an appearance in the next one, in case anybody wondered.)


End file.
